Flip-flop circuits constructed in integrated circuit technology are among the basic circuit blocks of integrated circuit technology and have manifold fields of application.
Flip-flop circuits may be constructed using emitter-coupled transistors in ECL (emitter coupled logic) circuit technology, for example.
Flip-flop circuits of this type for rapid signal processing are normally constructed symmetrically and are designed for processing differential signals.
Known flip-flop circuits in ECL technology have the problem that, because of their construction, they normally require relatively large operating voltages, since at least two base-emitter voltages always drop out between the two supply potentials. However, it is desirable in modern communication electronics in particular to be able to operate flip-flop circuits with smaller and smaller supply voltages.